omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Arisen
Character Synopsis The Arisen is the protagonist of Dragon's Dogma, having obtained this title after losing their heart to a mighty Dragon... and surviving. The Arisen, having survived through a combination of miracle and sheer force of will, would proceed to journey forth to defeat the dragon Grigori, and in doing so both reclaim his heart and save the kingdom of Gransys in which he lived. This, in turn, led to the Arisen being taught the true nature of The Eternal Cycle, his role in it, and the nature of the whole of the world. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-B | At least High 6-B, likely High 6-A, possibly 5-B '''| '''Low 2-C | 2-A Verse: Dragon's Dogma Name: The Wyrmtouched, actual name based on player choice Gender: Varies based on player choice (Iconic is Male) Age: Varies based on player choice (Iconic appears to be in early 20s) Classification: Human, Warrior, Knight, Leader of the Pawn Legion | Godlike Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immeasurable Willpower, Genius Intellect, Expert of Weapon combat, Martial arts, and Magic, Precognition versus magical spells, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, light/holy, dark, earth, and wind varieties), Healing, Holy and Unholy Magic, Can buff/debuff stats, Some attacks ignore durability or instantly kill, Soul Manipulation, Levitation, Can become invisible, Can perceive invisible and/or ghostly creatures, Resurrection with Wakestones, Inherent Immunity to possession/mind-controlling effects, Resistance to soul manipulation, as well as various elements depending on equipment used, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Telekinesis, Understands the Wyrmspeak, Immortality (Type 1) | The Same | Reality Warping, Telepathy, Teleportation, Resurrection, Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience in regards to their own world, Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 8, existence is tied to the Eternal Cycle) | Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, exists beyond the Eternal Cycle Destructive Ability: Large Building Level (Comparable to Grigori's casual attacks), up to City Block Level with best spells (By virtue of the sheer size of some of his spells) | At least Large Country Level (Grigori, whom The Arisen defeated, is stated to be capable of busting large countries in mere seconds), likely Multi-Continent Level+ (With his dying breath, Grigori reality-warped what was likely the entirety of the world's skies and crust,) possibly Planet Level (This also may have been the entire world, given The Everfall seemingly extends to the world's core, though this is not entirely confirmed) | Universe Level+ (Defeated Daimon who, if not stopped by whatever Arisen is challenging him at that time, rends the Eternal Cycle of that Arisen's world asunder, which constitutes its fabric of reality, therefore destroying it; however, it is uncertain how quickly he can do so, and it is likely that he could not do so instantaneously else he would have as soon as he resolved to) | Multiverse Level+ (The Seneschal watches over infinite worlds, each connected via the Everfall, as well as the worlds the pawns speak of, each of which is infinite unto itself and linked to the Everfall and Gransys via the Rift; through sure willpower, The Arisen can sustain and keep in existence all universes without the concept of a Eternal Return. Thus becoming a god-like entity in the process) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept pace with Grigori who flew around the world, which is similar to our own, destroying countries in the span of a few seconds each, can dodge meteors that rain down from the heavens in a few seconds at close range) | At least FTL (Daimon should be much faster than any of the opponents that have come before him, can dodge attacks from Death, who ascended beyond the role of Arisen and the Eternal Cycle in a manner similar to The Seneschal) | At least FTL (Can outrun the Seneschal's blasts of light) | Immeasurable (Can continue to take actions when time and The Eternal Cycle of reality are halted by his death), Instantaneous/'Infinite' with teleportation Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman+, likely Class K+ (Can wear cumbersome suits of armor with minimal impediment, withstand the recoil of firing several arrows at once from over-sized bows in rapid succession, and break free of grapples from entities as massive as The Dragon in tests of sustained strength, though in-game lifting strength is limited due to gameplay mechanics) | At least Superhuman+, likely Class K+ | At least Class K+, likely far higher | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Large Building Class | Universe Class | Universal+ (Traded blows with the Seneschal) | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Country Level, likely Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Level (Can take hits from Grigori) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level (Can take hits from Daimon) | Universe Level+ (Can survive attacks from the Seneschal) | At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very High (Can take large amounts of brutal punishment and continue without impediment, although in-game the Stamina statistic is limited; goes most of the game without his heart) | Higher | Higher | Limitless (Is a godlike being) Range: Extended Melee Range with weaponry, Tens of meters with spells, Hundreds of meters with some longbow skills Intelligence: Extremely High; can create a wide variety of materials out of strange ingredients without training in doing so, tactical combat expert who has gathered a wide variety of knowledge regarding enemy tactics and traits, quick to learn new combat information Weaknesses: *Some spells/abilities have lengthy channel times *Cannot enter deep water without being hunted by the Brine and return to the shore Notable Feats: *Survived being chosen as The Arisen by having his heart ripped out, which he proceeded to go most of the entire game without. *Has slain countless dragons and other monsters *Defeated Grigori, the Ur-Dragon, Daimon, and the Seneschal *Explored the Everfall and Bitterblack Isle Versions: Pre-Grigori | Grigori/Everfall Era | Bitterblack Isle Era | Post-Seneschal/As the Seneschal Other Attributes List of Equipment: Iconic Equipment Set 1 *Consists of Brigandine Jerkin, Divine Surcoat, Shadow Gauntlets, Shadow Greaves, Laborer's Breeches, and Tattered Mantle - Comes with Baleful Nails and Dragonblood *Consists of Plated Coat, Sectional Iron Plate, Iron Armguard, Iron Cuisses, Laborer's Breeches, and Paladin's MantleIconic Equipment Set 2 *Comes with Baleful Nails and Dragonblood Typically wields a Bastard Sword sword and Mark of the Chimera shield, and a variety of other weapons to use varying abilities and spells. Additional equipment must be specified by the Battle Moderator. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Arisen is able to scale large enemies and directly attack from a better vantage, and can cripple enemies in special ways by focusing various body parts. Also, within his own world, The Arisen is the only one capable of drawing upon his power to open the heart of a dragon, and also the only one capable of delivering a fatal blow to such beasts. | As the Seneschal, can cast forth a light blast across the ground known as "Trail of Light." A full list of all of The Arisen's skills, categorized by associated weapon *Archistaff Skills * Bow Skills * Dagger Skills * Longbow Skills * Longsword Skills * Mace Skills Magick *Bow Skills Magick *Shield Skills * Shield Skills * Staff Skills * Sword Skills * Warhammer *Skills Augments Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Knights Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Novel Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Time Benders Category:Weapons Category:Messiahs Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2